Fifty shades of Noir
by RFTDZ
Summary: Story lightly inspired by popular novels should be obvious right? An AU story that follows Claire as she falls deeper into a dark fantasy that she can't seem to let go. Who is Albert Wesker and why is he so difficult to understand? Pushing through fear and pain Claire desperately holds on to every glimpse she can get into the dark man's past. WeskerxClaire
1. Prologue

**Notes: Hello there, this is my first story here and of course it has to be a Claire Wesker pairing I love it! I am not sure if I want to keep this a one shot or if I should progress it, I guess I will decide later. But for now this is what I have. I do not own the characters and rated M for mature content.**

**Yes this is sorta slightly influenced by the Shades of Grey series but I promise it is not the same. Thanks and I hope this appeals to someone out there!**

* * *

Fifty Shades of Noir

Somehow I find myself staring into my own reflection and I wonder just who exactly stared back. She had brilliant red hair groomed straight and falling past her shoulders, light skin and blue eyes too bright for her face. I knew she was beautiful but she felt different.

I knew my life had changed but since leaving my home and abandoning the only family I had left the feeling of how much I've changed really hit home. Life was scarier, edgier, nerve-wracking and so much darker. The colors I once saw have faded into shades of black and I have never felt more alive.

My body is awake and I am aware of the existing betrayal that weighs down on me. This is wrong and I know it and trust me I've tried to escape but with one touch I am undone, over and over and over again. Pathetic? Maybe, but I have decided that living in a dark fantasy is sometimes better than living in a cruel reality.

Fully dressed, I walk out of the still steamy bathroom and walk into the bedroom. He was there waiting in his usual chair, a grand vintage armchair, a thrown really, covered in the softest black leather. He looked up at me as I walked in, my bare feet enjoying the soft rug as I walked toward him.

"Ready?" He asked, voice low and predator like, I will never get used to that tone of voice, cold and sharp. "Yes" I responded and made sure I answered, it had taken a lot of time to get used to being so formal around him… let's just say I learned the hard way.

He patted his lap and I sat on him allowing him to take me into his arms and position me the way he wanted. He took my arm and stretched it out. I closed my eyes. "Should I remind you why you should keep your eyes open?" He said sternly and my eyes shot open. "No" I answered quickly. "Good, he responded and lifted the empty syringe and plunged it into my arm. A gasp escaped my lips, and I bit down on my lower lip, he did not like sounds.

I watched as he withdrew my blood, the syringe quickly filling up. One of his gloved hands held me while he pulled out the needle slowly out of me. As always he lifted it up and looked at it, stared at my blood settling within the vial. I could never really see his expression, his eyes always hidden behind those damn sunglasses. I promise, one day I will break them.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he began to stroke my back. "Yes" I responded, and this is when the fun began, this is the only reason why I stayed for this moment alone…

His lips stroked over my neck, I tilted back in his lap allowing him full access. My body heated up, the pain of the needle forgotten, the fear from his voice no longer there. I was careful not to touch him, though I really wanted to run my fingers through his blonde hair. I wanted to bite down on his skin, I wanted to wrap myself around him.

I felt him lift me, as far as I knew I was as light as a feather. He carried me to his bed, a bed dressed in black satin, a bed that smelled like sweet licorice, that smelled of him. As soon as my body hit the bed, his hands began undressing me, and all I had to do was to stare up at dark sunglasses. Those glasses…

In a moment of bravery I reached for them and took them off. I felt my pulse in my ears, a slight warming of my face. He wasn't angry, instead his eyes were saturated with lust, a lust that he held for me. He pressed his lips over my neck and I moaned, the pulse no longer throbbing in my ears but deep down inside of me.

His expert hands smoothed over my breasts, a sudden ache suddenly demanding attention between my legs, a sudden emptiness deep within my belly waiting for fulfillment. My body stiffened, and despite the punishment I might receive later, I dared to touch him. Wrapping my arms around him and allowing my hands to run down his naked back.

His weight pressed me harder into the bed, my hands moving to the sheets and grabbing at them. All this torture and fear nothing compared to what I was preparing for now. Almost as if time slowed, my lips opened, air suddenly precious and I felt him inside of me, a swift and sudden movement that released the knotting tension.

"Wesker…" I called out to him, I wanted to see his eyes. He looked down at me, and what I saw in their fiery depths was the one moment that I knew he was mine.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter one: at first glance

I stretched out over my bed, belly up and exposed like a cat. Damn I hated mornings, always did. Luckily though I didn't have big brother Chris looming over me anymore, not since I could afford my own place, a modest studio apartment in Raccoon City's "decent" district. Well I could afford it for a while anyway seeing that I lost my previous job over at the Arkas clothing store.

Tossing aside my fluffy magenta comforter I flung my legs over the bed and decided not to oversleep today. Not when I had my first interview in an hour. The Umbrella Raccoon Office was actually close by all I had to do was take Ennerdale St. all the way down to get there. Meaning an hour was plenty of time.

Standing up I walked over to the window and slid the curtains aside letting the sunshine in. I lived on the seventh floor of the apartment building so I had a pretty decent view of the city. Though I admit there wasn't much to stare at other than well, other buildings in the area.

Tasting morning breath on my tongue I reminded myself that I had to get ready. Stripping off my pink flannel Pjs I entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. As always it took about three minutes for the water to get warm enough to bear, all the while I made sure not to look at myself in the mirror, the last thing I wanted was to see myself naked.

Sure I wasn't bad looking but I wasn't movie star quality either, I guess the word average comes to mind. I closed my eyes feeling the warm water fall over me, my hands rubbing soap over my neck, making sure to scrub behind my ears, down my arms, armpits, breasts, stomach, the length of my long legs and coming back up. My hands lingered over my navel but then I quickly rinsed the suds away.

I wasn't really familiar in 'touching' myself, in fact it felt awkward every time I did try. My college friends always talked about how it was sometimes a lot better pleasuring themselves than to have a guy have a go at it. Let's just say they didn't make sex sound all that fun. Then again they could say things like that, I on the other hand was a virgin.

Switching off the shower I wrapped my favorite pale yellow towel around myself and grabbed another to dry my hair. Towel drying my hair was just never enough, blow dryer it is. Teeth brushed, hair dry and styled to its usual straightness I was ready to get into the clothes I had left ready since last night.

I buttoned up a white collared shirt, if this shirt didn't say interview ready I don't know what did. I had decided to go for a straight legged black trouser, the pair I bought a while ago and liked because it made my legs look longer than they already were. Yup, they didn't fail me. I debated whether I should put on a blazer or jacket but it looked hot outside and the last thing I wanted were sweat stains under my armpits!

I think I'll let my hair stay straight today, putting it up in some elaborate up-do was going to take me more time and I still needed to pick up my coffee and bagel, can't start my morning without them. Ok, I had my keys, phone, purse and… where was my resume? My eyes widened, how did I forget that! Putting my keys and purse down I opened my desk drawer and sighed in relief, ok so I wasn't that irresponsible after all. Keys, check, purse, phone check and now resume.

Rushing out of my apartment and down the hall I took the elevator down to the small lobby. There was only parking on the street meaning I had to find a spot a little down the street but as long as I hauled ass I should be fine. Tossing my stuff into the back seat I got in and started the engine. Settling into the driver seat it reminded me how much I missed my Ducati, my one and only love in life- my motorcycle. I still can't believe I let Chris talk me into getting a car, though I guess it did have its perks.

The coffee shop was on the way luckily and driving and inhaling a blueberry bagel at the same time was a skill I had become proud of. "Shit!" I hissed beneath my breath, apparently my driving and drinking skills still needed work. At the next stoplight I looked down at my shirt to assess the damage, a small little brown spot stained my shirt just over my left breast. I'm sure it wasn't noticeable.

Parking near a parking meter I dug into my purse and fished out some change, enough to cover me for an hour, that should be enough time. I stepped out of the car listening to all the honking and street noises of a very busy city. Slipping the loose change into the meter I turned around to face the Umbrella Raccoon Office building. Wow, although I've lived in this city for a couple of years, I never really paid any attention to this building, or any other building actually.

The structure reflected the city surroundings like a mirror, sunlight reflecting off it like if it were all made of silver. Umbrella was a well known pharmaceutical company, or corporation I guess. I didn't know too much about it but I did know that the corporation was involved in making Raccoon City as modern as it was, creating a lot of jobs and bettering the economy, then again economics wasn't exactly my idea of fun. In short, they did awesome things for this city and getting to work for them was a pretty big deal.

Brushing off a few lingering crumbs of bagel, I held my resume in one hand and took a deep breath. Ok, get it together Claire Redfield this was one interview I literally couldn't afford to screw up, moving back in with Chris was a definite no-no. Straightening my posture I walked toward the building passing a few fountains and elaborate landscaping and opened the heavy glass doors that lead to the main lobby.

Holly crap! The inside was even more amazing than the outside, shiny marble floors and glass walls, people walking around with very expensive looking suits. No one stopped to look my way, they all seemed busy as hell, though the fact that I was insignificant was a relief because I seriously felt underdressed. I made my way to the main reception desk beneath the giant red and white Umbrella Logo that hung from the ceiling like a billion dollar trophy.

"Good morning may I help you?" a very young, and intimidating beautiful, woman greeted me. She flashed perfectly whitened teeth as she smiled, chocolate colored eyes demanding eye contact. "uh, yeah, I'm Claire Redfield and I'm here for my interview appointment at 8:00"

"Oh yes, Miss Redfield we've been expecting you" she said and gestured over to the wall lined with empty black chairs to my right, "please have a seat and someone from management will call you into a room." She finished saying. "Ok, thanks" I said eagerly, although this all felt scary as hell in a 'I'm way out of my league' kind of way, I also felt a shrill of excitement.

I sat on the first chair available and waited, pressing my knees together so that I remembered not to appear too casual. I pretended to look over my resume not wanting to look out of place as a lot of people walked by me. A sudden feeling came over me, like a weird reaction to other people's changing vibes. I looked up and watched as a guy, dressed in head-to-toe black walked in, his blonde hair slicked back and his eyes covered up by dark sunglasses leaving me to stare at his edgy lips and squared jaw.

I immediately found him attractive. People seemed to move out of his way as he walked, some actually stared at him. But who was he? I watched as he walked over to the main reception desk and approached the same woman who I had talked to, I didn't get her name…

He had walked with perfect posture but as he approached the desk, he slightly leaned over and I'm not sure what he said to the young receptionist but her face only became redder the longer he stood there. She gave a light giggle and then I suddenly forgot to breathe. He had turned his head to look straight at me, at least I think he was staring at me, I couldn't tell with his glasses on. I suddenly gave a little prayer that I would get called into a room already!

I quickly looked away, focusing on the pile of papers that were once my neat resume and application files. Damn my fidgeting! I risked a peek up and gave a slight sigh of relief, he wasn't there anymore. "Claire Redfield" my name was called, a guy maybe about 26 years old stood a few feet away from me and dressed in a nice navy suit, sandy hair kind of shaggy looking over his baby face features, what was it with this place and sexy people?

"Yes" I answered as I stood up. "Follow me please Miss Redfield" eager to get out of the main lobby I followed him. He looked over his shoulder as he walked, "First time here?" he asked, finally someone who did small talk. "Yeah is it that obvious?" I smiled at him. "you were looking a little deer caught in the headlights back there" he said half laughing and I laughed too, "gee thanks" I said sarcastically. He suddenly stopped by a door, after talking to him I hadn't realized where he was taking me, I suddenly found myself in a hall with a line of doors. He stood to face me, "I'm Randy Hall by the way" he said and stretched out his hand to me, I took hold of it and he gave me a nice firm handshake. "Claire Redfield… but you already know that" I laughed, God how awkward can I be?

"So… are you the one that's going to interview me?" I asked changing the subject and I hoped he said yes, I already felt loads comfortable with him. "Actually I was going to be the one interviewing you but seems like upper management had a change of plans." He answered and began walking down the hall again. I followed him aimlessly, upper management? Just how upper was he talking about?

Randy led me to an elevator at the end of a hall, a very fancy looking one at that, prettiest elevator I ever saw. Randy moved to the side and like a gentlemen gestured for me to go in first. "So does these 'upper' management changes happen often?" I asked once the silence between us weirded me out. "Umm, not very often but every now and then the people at the top like to get involved with…" he paused most likely looking for the right word, "The little people?" I offered and he gave out a laugh, "I guess you can say that"

The elevator doors opened and he once again let me out first. It took me a moment to realize that the floor I had just arrived to was one massive office, glass windows lining the walls and overlooking the city. Suddenly the floors were all black still anally polished, in fact everything was spotless. My heart jumpstarted, what did I get myself into? "Ok Miss Redfield, see that chair there?" I nodded, "Just have a seat there and wait to be called in ok?" I was at a loss for words and all I managed was a nod again. Randy smiled and left me alone in one of the most intimidating offices I have ever been in, I so did not belong here.

Ok so I thought a few minutes passed but as I nervously glanced at the clock that hung on the wall across from I was aware that twenty minutes have passed by. How long was I going to have to wait? Then it hit me, my car! I had only put enough for an hour. Then again it wasn't my fault these so called upper Umbrella people decided to meet with me, was a normal interview too much to ask for? Ok I had a plan, maybe if I hurried back outside I could avoid a very unnecessary parking ticket, the last thing a college student like me needed was an extra expense.

After waiting another five minutes I finally decided to ahead with my plan. I shot up from the comfy seat and took one step forward, it was going to be hell finding my way back to the lobby, this place was a rat's maze. As soon as I took my next step I heard two words that made me freeze in my tracks. "Come in" oh no, too late.

It took me a moment to move again, my heart suddenly in my throat. I turned around and very slowly opened the dark wooden doors. I stepped inside and I wish I had never got out of bed this morning. The 'upper management' stood across the room, a very familiar pair of dark sunglasses placed over his chiseled face as he stared forward and right at me. Holly Shit.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note- hello everyone sorry I didn't update any sooner I guess I kind of became shy. I am self conscious of my story telling, just publishing this took a great amount of effort.

I tried to take some of the advice into account and for the person who thinks this is a bad plot, sorry for that, but how can you tell this early on?

Anyway thanks for reviewing this story, good or bad I appreciate it.

Chapter two: endless ocean

I have never felt so uncomfortable in my life. My face burned and amazingly enough I think I was starting to sweat! I know the professional thing to do was stare him in the eyes, but how could I? Number one, he was wearing sunglasses inside a room for crying out loud, and number two, I don't think I had the guts to do it.

I kept my focus on what I was doing instead and walking over to the chair suddenly became the biggest task ever. But yes, I managed to take a seat without doing anything stupid. Hurray me. If only Chris were here, he'd have the biggest laugh over my pitiable state. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't the type of girl to be shy, hell no, but this guy seemed like he'd made it his lifelong mission to stare down at people.

Even now I could feel his stare burning a hole on my face. Deciding not to blow the entire interview I sucked it up. I tilted my head upward and met with his shades, and my mouth fell open. He was grinning! Was I actually providing amusement for him? Heat began to rise in my throat not from being intimidated but he just pissed me off. Now let's see how he deals with a Redfield's fury…

All anger that had bubbled up came to stop. His hand lifted to his face and with a swift movement, so fast that I would have missed it if I had blinked, he removed his sunglasses. His eyes, all I could stare at were his eyes. They were the deepest blue I had ever seen, the clearest sapphire, like staring into an endless ocean. And I thought I had blue eyes, his made mine look like a pair of dull and dusty marbles.

"Miss Redfield?"

I looked up. Shit, how long was I staring at him?

"Yes, I'm Claire Redfield." Smooth…

"I know and if you don't mind, I'd like to start the interview." My cheeks warmed but at least I was holding his gaze.

"Right." I agreed and immediately wanted to take it back. My car was a sitting duck out there, just waiting for a hefty parking ticket. The thought depressed me, nothing seemed to be going my way.

A hand stretched out over the table, his hand, a nice looking watch wrapped around his wrist. Expensive I bet.

It took me a second to realize he wanted my resume, the one I had toyed with earlier. Hesitantly I handed over the now ratty looking stack of papers. Damn me and my fidgeting.

He took the papers into his hands and began scanning through them. I felt my pulse quicken but I managed to stay calm. With his eyes staring down at my resume it felt safe to look him over. His hair had a bronzy effect, almost golden, his nose perfectly shaped, but his lips. Oh my, his lips were sharply shaped, the bottom half plumper than the top.

And then it hit me, who was he? As he sat there reading all things Claire Redfield, I knew nothing about him. If things went well I'd be technically working with him, or maybe for him.

"Are you the CEO?" I blurted out. His eye movement stopped, and he set the papers down flat on the desk to stare at me. Oh crap what did I do? His jaw seemed to clench though I wasn't sure. He stared at me so intently that I felt I had no choice but to stare right back.

"No" he said and abruptly his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. Oh God. "But I will be." There was something strange about how he said that, it made me shiver. How can it be that he was scaring the shit out of me but at the same time turning me on?

"Then who is?" I said almost meekly.

"The CEO of the Umbrella Corporation is Oswell E. Spencer." He answered, his lips still glistening.

"Then you are…" why wouldn't I just shut up!

"Albert Wesker, assistant chief of the corporation." And there was that grin again, this time I saw the amusement in his eyes. I finally understood why that woman at the desk had acted all giddy. Albert Wesker's grin was to die for.

"Now if you're done with your questions, I'd like to talk about you." I swallowed hard. He leaned forward ever so slightly but it felt too damn close to me. I compensated by leaning back in my chair.

"Everything is on my resume" I nearly squeaked. Albert suddenly straightened, taking my resume into his hand.

"This, Claire Redfield, is a piece of flat paper." He said and crumbled it, my resume now a wad of paper. I stared at him, mouth wide open. Oh that was it!

"Hey! It took me hours to put that together!" I yelled at him. Bad freaking idea. When he said nothing I knew it was over. Then he laughed, it was short and breathy but I know a laugh when I hear one.

"You've just proved my point. You are much more interesting." He said and threw my balled up resume into the trash, making it without even looking. Despite my lingering anger my cheeks flared. There was nothing I could really say, if I spoke I'd only screw my chances even further.

He stared at me again, this time I followed his gaze. He was staring at my… breasts? What? I looked down, the coffee stain! What else was he noticing, my hair that I hadn't bothered with, my nonexistent makeup or maybe my chewed up nails? I moved my hands to my lap, I don't think he noticed.

"Tell you what. For ruining your hard work, I'll give you a position here within the Umbrella Corporation." He offered and it was hardly a reasonable offer. A job over a crumbled piece of paper? Was he toying with me now?

"Ok…" I hesitantly accepted.

"Good. You'll start a week from now. I'll have Stacey call you." Stacey? Who was that?

"The receptionist who helped you at the front desk." He clarified. What, did he read minds too?

"So… what position was I qualified for anyway?" I asked casually, no need to act too professional, after all he knew what he was signing up for.

"My personal assistant."

* * *

I couldn't get the hell out of this building fast enough! I swear I bet he started laughing as soon as I walked out of his office. That bastard, that stupid sexy bastard. His assistant? What was he thinking! Not bothering to acknowledge anyone I made a b-line straight for the door. Ah yes, sunlight and fresh air. I walked across the pavement and finally went about to rescuing my car.

"Oh shit!" I mumbled beneath my breath. I hadn't even reached it when I saw a small sheet of white paper beneath the windshield wiper. A goddamn ticket, I knew, knew it, knew it! I angrily snatched the piece of paper and huffed as I began to read it.

_PAID-courtesy of Albert Wesker, Assistant Chief, Umbrella Corp._

My jaw dropped for the millionth time today. That stupid sexy bastard was my boss, life seemed suddenly good.

The entire way to my apartment was all about Albert. The image of his smile stuck in my head, but his tongue, the way it had flicked it over his lips burned white hot both in my head and between my legs.

Arriving at my apartment the first thing I heard was the phone ringing. I ran toward it dropping my keys into an empty mug. I picked it up and cradled it between my cheek and my shoulder.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how did you interview go?" It was Chris being his usual big brother self. I smiled, although he was a pain I also loved him very much. He was all I had left in the world after all.

"Pshh, it went awesome of course!" I lied.

"Liar. You probably choked!" he teased.

"For your information, bro! I got a job." I smiled widely, that part was true.

"Really? That's great Claire. How did you do it?"

"The ol' Redfield charm I suppose" I answered, or maybe it was a crumbled piece of paper…

"Ha! That's my girl" I could practically see his goofy smile. "Hey sis, I gotta go, I just took time out of my serious police work to ask you how it went. I'll see you later." Before he hung up I heard a feminine laugh in the background, most likely Jill Valentine. I swear, those to need to hook up already.

Hanging up the phone I had the incredible urge to lie down. Shuffling my way over to my bed I threw myself onto my sheets. I was beat, utterly and undeniably tired. I flipped onto my stomach and buried my face into a pillow. The moment I closed my eyes, all I could think of was staring off into an endless ocean.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note- hello everyone here is the next update, thanks to everyone who has read, and left a review, I really do appreciate the support :) thanks so much for the kind words too, I will try my best.

As for your question, since this is an alternate universe story Wesker will not be in the STARS. Actually I will use some familiar characters from the game (which I do not own) but they will play different roles in the story that will not reflect their roles in the game. Hope that answers your question.

Chapter three: I want you

"So... who did you have to sleep with again?" I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my cheesy cheeseburger. Rebecca was my best friend, but right now she was annoying the hell out of me.

"You know, that get's funnier every time you say it" I said plainly with my mouth full. I scooped a few French fries and dipped them into tangy ketchup.

"It's not every day a college undergraduate gets a job with Umbrella." She said and dipped a fry into her vanilla shake and I cringed.

"Yeah well, it isn't much of a job. I'll probably become best friends with the copy machine and with the people at the coffee shop." I said already imagining how lame it was to be a personal assistant. It's been three days since my interview and I already forgot his face. Albert was a smudge in my memory and no matter how hard I tried to remember his voice, his grin, all I can seem to remember is the color of his eyes.

"At least you have a job. I'm still searching." Rebecca took a mouthful of grilled chicken, along with a few salad greens.

"I'm sure you'll find something…" I trailed off. I shifted myself, trying to find comfort over my living room floor. Chris had come over to visit, he had brought my favorite Chinese takeout and we watched an old Kung Fu movie together, the kind that he likes and I hate. But at least I spent time with him, it's hard to see him now a days and I find myself missing him more. After all, he's all I got.

"Hey, pass the controller will ya? It's too quiet" Rebecca snatched the TV controller away from my hand and turned it on. An Umbrella commercial for headache medication was just ending, the Umbrella logo appearing at the corner of the screen.

The symbol alone reminded me of him, the thought of Wesker both scared me and excited me at the same time. And in a few days I'd be working for him.

"Helloooo? Are you spacing out on me again?" Rebecca waved her hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"Isn't that you're future boss or whatever?"

My eyes widened as I focused on the TV screen. Albert Wesker was actually on TV! My heart began to pump when I read the news headline that scrolled repeatedly across the bottom of the screen.

"Umbrella's CEO, Oswell E Spencer, found dead in his Estate in the Arklay Area"

It was then that my memory finally cooperated, clicked like a light bulb over my head. I remembered asking Albert if he was CEO and then he had responded that he wasn't but would be soon. But then… what was I getting at?

Even from the screen I can see his jaw was tight, he walked out of the building, Umbrella's privately contracted security service keeping the reporters away from him.

Reporter 1: "Mr. Wesker! Please a moment of your time!"

He ignored them.

Reporter 2: "After the public dispute, some are saying that Lord Spencer's death was no accident. What do you have to say about that?"

Wesker's sunglasses reflected the lights from all the cameras flashing in his face, but still no answer.

Reporter 3: "Spencer announced his plans for Umbrella's future, will you honor his wishes?"

In an instant Wesker made it to his SUV and the vehicle sped away. A lump had formed in my throat, where they actually suspecting him of murder? Was he even capable of that?

I looked over at Rebecca, her chicken salad untouched, abandoned like my cheeseburger.

"Are you sure you want to work for that guy?" she asked after a moment.

"It's not like he killed anyone…" I said almost defensively. Rebecca shook her head.

"That dispute, did you see it last week?" she asked me and I looked away.

"No, you know I don't like watching politics and news." I reminded her.

"Claire! It's your job now. You have to know everything there is to know about Umbrella, how else are you supposed to work for them!" She scolded and luckily for me, the phone rang.

I unfolded my legs and quickly got to my feet. Walking over to the phone I cradled it to my face.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, may I please speak to Miss Claire Redfield?" Oh no! It was Stacey, I remembered her voice.

"I'm Claire"

"Hello Claire, I'm sorry for calling in the evening but it seems we might need you to begin work sooner than we thought."

"Oh, like when?"

"Well I was hoping you'd be free now"

Chills ran up and down my spine. No! That's what I wanted to say, and after what just happened it might have been the smartest thing to say but then why couldn't I say no?

"Yes now is fine" Shit! Me and my mouth.

"Great! Just come see me at the front desk. I'll be waiting and thanks once again for coming in in such a short notice."

"No problem" I finally said and hung up the phone. My tan colored coat was flung over my desk chair. I lifted it up and shrugged it on.

"Hey I'm going out, mind locking up when you're done?" I called over my shoulder.

"What? Where are you doing?"

"To work"

* * *

The city lights were just beginning to turn on making the sky look a pale grey. I considered myself a hazard on the street, driving while deep in thought is not a good idea but somehow I managed to find a parking spot at Umbrella's main parking structure.

I stayed in my car for a moment my hands still gripping the steering wheel. I was seriously considering quitting before I even started. Every part of me told me that I should drive away and not take this job, run the hell away from Umbrella. But the CEO… what was his name? Spencer something? He was dead, and that means I was now to become assistant to the person who owned an international cooperation worth billions of dollars and it so happened that he made me squirm like a little girl.

Against all gut feelings I pushed my door open and dragged myself out of my car. Crossing the same path I did three days ago, I couldn't help but to feel weird. Maybe it was just the darkness, I haven't seen this place at night before. Walking into the main lobby again, I was relieved to see that it was less busy than it had been when I first walked in here for my interview.

Stacey saw me and smiled "Miss Redfield that was quick"

"Yeah… I guess it's a perk to live nearby. So what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Oh yes! Sorry. I'm not sure if you watched the news but things are going to be quite hectic for a while…" she finished saying.

"Yeah I heard. So what exactly happened?" I needed to know the truth, somehow I felt that knowing would put me at ease. Stacey laughed a little, but I could tell it was more of a nervous laugh.

"You'll find out rather quickly that we employees don't ask questions. So I can't really tell you no more than you already heard on the news." Her answer made me go cold. They didn't ask?

"Why?" I asked impulsively

"The only people who know anything about this corporation are the people in Upper Management. That's exactly how they like it and how it's going to stay." She said and the phone began to ring at her desk. "I'm sorry I have to take this. Just go into the Assistant Chief's office. I trust you remember where it is?"

I nodded yes, though I doubted I remembered. These Upper Management people all sound like a bunch of snobs. Ok, Assistant Chief's office… I took a moment to try and remember where that one guy had led me, I even forgot his name. I walked through a few hallways and I think I recognized a hall lined with doors.

Then I remembered the elevator. I guessed what floor to go to, but I must have guessed right because I remember all the glass. Once again my pulse began to rise once I saw the same door I had stepped through three days ago. Would Wesker be in there?

I stopped in front of the door and almost opened it. Knock, I had to knock first.

"Come in"

I frowned, I didn't recognize the voice, did Albert have company? Walking in, my eyes met with two men, one much older and one that was a lot younger maybe my age if not a little younger. Despite the age difference between them, they both wore clean white lab coats.

"Who are you?" The older man asked.

"I'm Claire Redfield, the Assistant Chief's personal assistant." I said almost questioningly, I wasn't even sure what the hell was going on.

"Ha! Well whatta' you know Will, you have an assistant" the younger boy laughed. The older male gave him a scorning look.

"My name is William Birkin, and this here is Steve Burnside." William said and gave me a tight smile. I don't think he was used to smiling much, or sleeping, his eyes seemed almost sunken in, bags beginning to form beneath his eyes.

"Nice to meet you" I automatically responded. And then there was silence, the kind that was very awkward. I wasn't sure if I wanted to walk out or what but luckily William spoke up.

"Why don't you stay here Steve, I'll go find the 'Assistant Chief'" I could hear the quotations on his last words.

"Yep" Steve answered and oddly enough, he hasn't stopped staring at me since I walked into the room. "So… you're new here?" he asked grinning like a wolf.

"Yeah, and you? You look a little young to be a scientist." Finally someone I feel like I could intimidate in this place.

"Ouch. I'm an intern actually, for the guy that just left the room, who happens to be Umbrella's top researcher." He said as he smiled widely. I had to admit, he was cute, in a boyish kind of way, but way too arrogant.

"Impressive" not really, "I guess we'll both be working for important people then, seeing that I'll be working for the CEO now." I wasn't too sure about that but it sounded good.

"Really? Didn't you just say that you were the Assistant Chief's assistant?" He said leaning against the desk in the middle of the room.

"Well since Wesker is taking over-"

"Wait wait… Albert Wesker as CEO, now that's a scary thought." Steve interrupted, "Who told you he was taking over?"

"I… well I thought since…" I fumbled for an explanation.

"Spencer's down and out for sure, but that doesn't mean anything is decided yet. No one knows who'll be taking his position." He explained and sounded confident. How can someone younger than me know more… I totally suck.

"Steve!" Someone yelled from outside the office, William I think.

"Well, gotta go, father is calling…" Steve jokingly said as he moved to the door, but stopped and turned to face me. I folded my arms across my chest, "Hope to see you again" he said and actually winked at me. Then he disappeared. I smiled wide, nice to see I have a fan around here.

I quickly realized that I was alone in the room. Did they call me in just to stand around? I turned around and looked at the leather seat across from me, the one Wesker had sat in. Crossing the room I traced a finger over the top of the chair. I wonder…

Pulling it out, I took a seat in it. I found it easy to visualize him, the memory of his face still fresh from watching him on the evening news. I remembered how he had licked his lips, eyes piercing right through me, into me. Into me. Oh god, my thoughts were going south. Fantasizing wasn't usually what I did for fun, but right now it was begging me to partake.

How would it feel to have him here in his office, sitting on his lap, biting into his lower lip? I grinned a wicked grin.

"At least one of us is having a good time."

My heart stopped, and my blood ran cold. That voice, I'd recognize it anywhere! In a frenzied panic I looked around but didn't see anyone. Holy shit was I hearing things now?

"Look up Miss Redfield."

Swallowing hard, I looked up at the direction of the voice. In the corner of the room was tiny little speaker box and right beside it a camera small enough to go unnoticed unless you really focused in on it.

"In this building, in this corporation, someone is always watching…" His voice trailed off.

I realized I was holding my breath, what if I had done something…

"Please get into the elevator and ride it to the top floor. I want you."

My stomach flipped inside out, it took every ounce of me not to burry my face into my hands. Why did everything he just said sound so damn dirty! Did he do it on purpose or did I just become a grade A pervert?!

"y-yes" I said aloud though I seriously doubted whether he could hear me. Judging on what I've seen so far, yes, he probably could.

I quickly made my way out of his office and made my way to the elevator. I could see how paranoia could easily be an issue here. The elevator doors closed. I was on my way to see Albert Wesker.


End file.
